The present invention relates to a method for the mutual contacting of two wafer-type component composite configurations from multiple identical components which are implemented coherently, in particular a semiconductor wafer with a functional component wafer, to produce electronic assemblies on the wafer level, according to Claim 1. In addition, the present invention relates to a device according to Claim 7, which is especially suitable for performing the method.
The method and the device of the above-mentioned type are very generally used when substrates implemented coherently in a composite are to be connected with components also situated in a composite without prior dissolution of the particular composite.
To produce electronic assemblies on the chip level, for example, chips which are contacted with functional components activated via the chips, such as laser diodes, it is known to produce both the chip and also the laser diode on the wafer level, i.e., in a coherent wafer composite, and subsequently to isolate both the chips and also the laser diodes from the particular wafer composite before contacting the chips with the laser diodes. The necessity results therefrom of performing a positioning and connection procedure necessary for contacting the chips with the laser diodes separately and repeatedly in accordance with the number of chips and/or laser diodes.
The advantages of being able to perform contacting of this type on the wafer level in order to perform the required positioning and connection procedure only once for multiple laser diodes or chips situated in the composite are obvious. Because of the relatively large-area distribution of the individual contact metallizations of chips and laser diodes to be connected to one another, it has proven difficult, however, to set a uniform gap dimension over the entire wafer surface. The result thereof may be faulty contacts between individual pairs of contact metallizations.